legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
God Smack
|start = May 29, 2013 8:00 PM |end = June 8, 2013 7:59 PM |preceded by = Battle Royale XI |followed by = Fight Fire With Fire }} is a Raid Event scheduled to start May 29, 2013 at 8:00 PM (PST), and end on June 8, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST)> The "Full Scale Attack" feature from the previous Raid Event, One for All, All for One, makes its return in a slightly modified form. Utilizing the feature now increases the attack power of cards by 20%, although players are now restricted to three uses of the feature per day. __TOC__ Story "I proclaim to all who live upon Neotellus that the age of the gods is now at an end!" A booming voice declares its ominous intent, its chaotic reverberations shaking people to their core. With these words, a looming tower appears in the middle of the August Plains. Yvette and the Heroes proceed toward this structure. What could it be? Why does it exude such a foreboding air? And who is the owner of the voice that seemed to call it forth? "This sandstorm is ridiculous! It's giving me a rash!" Bearing Yvette's petty complaints, the Heroes stand at the base of the tower, prepared to climb and defeat its master! Epilogue The Heroes were unsure of how high they had climbed and were unwilling to dwell on it now that they had to go back down the tower. The nagging feeling of being watched had quieted along with the tower itself. It was eerily like the monolith had died around them. Who would have thought that the tower itself was the mastermind behind all of this? Yvette continued (to) grumble about her fatigue as the heroes trekked back down the stairs they had climbed so laboriously. Long ago, when the original revels lost their war against the gods, the remaining soldiers had taken the tower and fled underground. Having lost their king and country, the refugees began making plans for revenge. After years of filling the tower with repressed rage and summoning cursed energy within its walls, it gained a will of its own. Hungry for revenge, the tower thrust back into the world above to challenge the gods yet again... As Babel, a manifestation of the tower, explained to the Heroes once they reached the final floor. "That's it! I need to rest! I've never climbed up and down so many stairs in my whole life, let alone in one day! I'm dripping with sweat!" As Yvette sat heavily on the floor, the tower gave a mighty tremor. "It couldn't be collapsing... could it?" Yvette asked, nervously. At her words, the floor lurched beneath the Heroes. Carrying their tired companion, they dashed down the last few flights of stairs and out of the tower. Chapters/quests Raid bosses * Boss Reward Chest: The Citrine Key can be obtained from the hidden and the secret bosses. Raid Skills Individual rewards Android final rankings ? iOS final rankings Android half-time rewards ? iOS half-time rewards Lucky ranking rewards Mega Lucky ranking reward Common repel rewards Guild Rewards Android Guild Rewards ? iOS guild rewards Common repel Rewards Category:God Smack Category:Events Category:Raid Events